The Coin of a Liar
by Psychobillybutterfly
Summary: The people Mal tended to work for weren't often of the legitimate persuasion, didn't like meeting in nice well lit public type places and mostly had a shifty look about them." Set after Objects in Space leading up to the BDM with OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_This story takes off where the Firefly series, after the episode Objects in Space and follows up until the Serenity film with changes and added characters. All Mandarin phrases are translated at the end of each chapter. If anyone has any problems understanding River ask and I'll try and help. Try writing her, the girl's crazy but fun to write! Please R/R._

Lie to a liar, for lies are his coin; Steal from a thief, for that is easy; lay a trap for a trickster and catch him at first attempt, but beware of an honest man. - Arab Proverb

**The Coin of a Liar**

**Chapter 1 – Loosening Purse strings**

Mal didn't like the look of the place but then he never liked the look of most places he ended up doing business. He had wanted to met at the Maidenhead, even with its gun check point it at least was clean. This bar was dark, dirty and smelled far to much like a latrine trench for Mal's tastes. However, the people he tended to work for weren't often of the legitimate persuasion, didn't like meeting in nice well lit public type places and mostly had a shifty look about them. Which was why when a tall, handsome, middle aged blonde man dressed in Core style blue clothing sat down next to him, Mal was a little more than a touch surprised. He introduced himself as Bolton Hanson. He was a man in fierce need of a transport that didn't ask too many questions about what it was he was transporting and where it was he was transporting to. He'd be along for the ride and pay in untraceable Alliance credits that was three times the amount Mal usually charged for a two week run of this sort. Zoe sat in her usual stoic manner, a hand resting on her Mare's Leg while the two men talked business.

"Well, Mr. Hanson, I can't say as I'm like to get any better offers on this moon, 'cause I ain't," Mal said, sipping the tall drink and trying not to make a face at the bitter, watered down beer and protein mixture that this establishment favored. Jayne had taken to the bar, a heavy shot of rotgut whiskey in his fist, a lovely pale haired woman at his side, but his eyes on Mal and the man at the table. Mal appreciated that while the Merc had been in the Black for a spell he still had his mind on the job. It was more like that he had his mind on getting paid, which hadn't happened on Serenity for a bit too long.

"You see, Captain Reynolds, I require your special talents and you come highly recommended by a man by the name of Badger," Hanson stated, his hands folded on the table.

"Ah, Badger recommended us did he," Mal said, not liking this turn of events, while the last job had gotten done, he had gotten a wave from the derby wearing middle man that made it sound as though he weren't too pleased with how quickly they'd left on account of Shepard getting shot.

"Yes, he said something about this job being your way of making your last up to him, and that you wouldn't pry into my business," Hanson stated, leaning forward, his elbow now on the table, a delicate eyebrow risen in meaning. Mal nodded, inwardly thinking that Hanson's business would stay his own only as long as it didn't affect his family and crew. The two shook hands, Hanson's grip harder and more unyielding than Mal would have suspected from such a fine Core bred man, and agreed on a time to meet at the docks in a days time. The man left the bar, waiting until he was around the corner and out of sight before activating a Com link on what had appeared to be a simple wrist watch.

"Contact established, phase one a go," he stated, his expression changing to one of smug victory as he lowered his arm and disappeared into the crowded downtown area of New Dunsmuir on Beaumonde.

A day later Serenity was a buzz of work, the hull being filled with the crates for their newest run. River watched from a corner nook, her body pressed into the ceiling as Jayne and Mal hauled the crates into the hold, stacking them neatly under the watchful eye of their newest contractor. The man was quiet with an eerie sanitized feel to him, his clothing crisp and clean as he stood back and let them do all the work. Wash fired up the Mule to help pull up the final container, a metal box six feet long and far to cumbersome to be simply carried. Jayne attached chains to the hook holds of the box, noticing briefly the man walking down the ramp to stand closer to him.

"Be careful with this one, its contents are very precious," he stated curtly, the clean smell of him reaching Jayne's senses and overwhelming the sensitive nose of the Merc.

"Yessir, will treat it like a babe," Jayne said sarcastically, causing River to giggle from her hiding spot, Jayne always said what he was thinking, even if the person hearing didn't always understand. It made it easy to be around him and River often just sat quietly near the large man, to Simon and Jayne's ever growing annoyance. The sounds of the Mule pulling the box whizzed and whirled through River's ears as she closed her eyes to the sights and merely took in the hum of Serenity and the noise of her crew. The crate made it safely into Serenity's hold and the man inspected the box, running his hands over it like a lover. This vexed Jayne something fierce but he shook his head and ignored his curiosity as he removed the heavy chains. River however didn't ignore hers and poked at the outside of the lanky man's mind. His thoughts were dark, dusty and tasted like blood to River and she pulled away before she saw very much. But what she had was more then enough to set her on edge and she vowed to watch the blonde man very closely to make sure she protected her family.

Jayne did not like Hanson. It was obvious the men, just a hair shorter than the Merc, wouldn't like one another once their eyes had met on the older man's way out of the bar. Blue eyes had met hazel and something had passed between them, something unquantifiable but still there. A spark of the recognition of the bad in the other, setting each further on edge and Jayne's hands itching for Vera or Lux. As he, Mal and Wash finished stacking Hanson's crates the man kept a watchful eye on the largest container. The three men finished quickly, Mal wanting to get out of atmo as soon as possible. Which was actually impossible with Wash muscling boxes in the hold.

"I leave you gentlemen to mourn the absence of my radiant personality while I fly my second lady love off this rock," Wash called from the staircase once Mal'd dismissed them. Jayne nearly cracked a smile, he liked Wash, not that the dinosaur loving man knew, as he went over to his weights and starting his lifting regimen.

River had watched all the busy worker ants for the past few hours, each with their own purpose, their own job, something to do. But River had nothing to do, no job, no reason except to watch. The newest occupant of Serenity had sneered inside his mind at the ship and her crew, finding her acceptable because he thought her Captain was more of a fool than he really was. But River knew his secret, plucked it out of his brain, was easier now that she could quiet some of the noise around her with Simon's medicines. However it never lasted as long as she'd like, the clarity of thought, the surety of self. She must tell of the naughty deeds before she herself lost them as they swam away, quiet fishes in the dark of the Black. They had been out of atmo for half the day when a crew member finally past River's hiding spot. River landed without so much as a sound, and took Kaylee's hand as she passed from the crew quarters towards the engine room.

"Hiya, River," she said with a high pitched squeak as she started, her free hand finding its way to her chest. River smiled sweetly at her allowing Kaylee's calm spirit to warm over her, making it a little simpler to think out her words. Often Kaylee's thoughts hurt, too fast and thinking over too many things but she never hid how she felt, making her tolerable at those times when her mind was her own.

"The newest rider in Serenity hides much," River stated, clutching her best friend's hand like a life line.

"That's usually why most folk chose this ship, River, 'cause we don't ask many questions of our passengers and their goings on," Kaylee replied. River was glad she had understood, repeating herself made it harder to think.

"He's been a naughty boy, taking what isn't his, and it must be brought to light," she stated earnestly.

"Find something swimming around his head, Sweetie?" Kaylee asked, turning towards the sound of booted feet to find the Captain coming up the stairs in their direction.

"Not swimming, sleeping. Only this isn't his, he's taken Snow White while she is trapped in her glass coffin. There is no prince waiting for her when she wakes up," she said squeezing Kaylee's hand trying to make her understand, hoping the Captain had heard and she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"You find somethin' I should know about Tiny Crazy Girl?" Mal asked, sidling up to the quietly conversing girls. Good, he had heard, and must know so that he can formulate a plan. Hopefully one that doesn't end with him or Jayne getting shot, it muddied up Simon's green nature.

"Yes, Captain, a girl sleeps, like me. She sings to me, sweet songs of sanity," River stated knowing she was losing her grip and grabbed the Captain's hand with her remaining loose one in hopes that he would ground her more.

"She was makin' more sense earlier, Capin'. Said the new passenger was bad news, that he stole somethin' that weren't his," Kaylee said as River nodded her head vigorously.

"The girl hears the thoughts and feelings of others, trained without her knowledge or permission while she slept. Snow White must be rescued for the Huntsman will not be releasing the princess to the freedom of the forest. He will give her to the wicked Sun who will eat her heart and make her its slave," she said trying to pull the Captain and Kaylee down into the hold.

"Whoa, slow down," Mal said as the tiny bird of a girl managed to yank them down the first few steps, "Let's suss out what you're tryin' to say first." River sighed but nodded.

"Okay, so you think there's a girl somewheres?" Kaylee asked, River nodded again rolling her eyes and gracing the mechanic with her 'you're a boob' look.

"She sleeps in the cold, frozen until she must be awoken," she stated confidently, pointing to the hold, "Jayne will understand, he knows the tale," she said pulling them down towards Jayne and his weights. The Merc didn't look up when he heard footsteps coming down into the hold, it was a common occurrence on Serenity that someone would run up and down the stairs for exercise. They all stopped before him as he hung the bar up, finishing his repetition, starting when he looked up at the three people staring down at him.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked, wiping his forehead on a towel. River wrinkled her perk nose at the her favorite ape-man's stench but tried to hide it least he become growly at her.

"River says you'll know what she's trying to tell us 'cause you know the story she's usin' to explain stuff," Kaylee said in the voice that made every man on the ship, even Shepard, do her bidding. Mal believed that Inara was the one with wiles but no one had sweet sisterly innocence down like Serenity's machinist.

"'Kay, try me," he shrugged looking at River to start.

"The Huntsman won't be letting Snow White go and the Wicked Sun will gobble her heart all up," she whined, her doe eyes encouraging him to see what she was trying to say.

"See, we can't make no sense of it," Mal said trying to extract his hand from River's own. But the girl held on, looking him in her creepifying way that stalled his movements.

"Well, it's an old story from Earth-that-was, Snow White, 'bout a princess who's put under a sleepin' spell of sorts. Her stepmother sent her out with a hunter who was supposed to cut out her heart but he let her go," Jayne stated embarrassment clouding his voice.

"See, Jayne knows all manner of things," River said proudly, a beaming smile on her face.

"Okay, so how does this help solve our understanding River's problem?" Mal asked.

"Well let's figure out who each character is," Kaylee stated, her voice telling both men she found this to be a fun activity.

"Alright, River, who's the Huntsman?" Mal asked, looking down at the girl, who promptly rolled her eyes in that 'are you an idiot' way that always left the recipient feeling, well, idiotic.

"He walks the ship with his nose in the air, we know his name but he isn't who he says he is and his newness stinks up the passenger cabins," she stated, looking at Jayne, then Kaylee.

"Oh, Hanson!" Kaylee stated excitedly as though she were playing a trivia game.

"The points are yours but they are worthless numbers," River said smiling.

"Alright, then Snow White," Mal said, nearly laughing at the intense look of concentration on Jayne's face, his blue eyes looking deeply confused. The man wasn't made for deep thought and it looked as though it pained him something fierce.

"She sleeps, like River when she first came to Serenity's belly," River stated, trying to give them clues they would understand with as much information as she could formulate into a sentence.

"Like when you first came," Mal repeated with a pause, his brows furrowing in concentration, "Gorram it, she's in Cryo?" Mal asked and when River nodded he spat out some choice words in Mandarin. "Just what I need on my ship, someone transporting people. Again,"

"She must be rescued, the huntsman will give her and her heart to the Wicked Sun," River whispered in a high pitch tone even though she felt like shouting, but kept her voice just low enough that anyone eavesdropping couldn't hear.

"The Wicked Son, River-Girl, you got it all wrong, it's a Queen 'member," Jayne stated as softly as his deep voice would allow trying to sooth her crazy spell.

"No, you boob, not SON, SUN, with a U," she said, finally releasing Kaylee and Mal to trace the line of the scar she had given him through his shirt.

"Sun?" he asked, getting that same pained look as before.

"_Lan Ri_," River stated, her voice so soft only Jayne heard it.

"Blue Sun? What does a huge corp got to do with anythin'?" Jayne asked feeling that they had indulged her long enough and moving to stand.

"No, Jayne must stay and help the others understand the Crazy Tiny Girl, she barely understands herself at times. The Sun shines on the school that took River and molded her, they have modeled Snow White while she slept and mean to have her in their clutches again. She must be rescued by the handsome crew of Serenity," she stated in a whine, tears in her eyes. Kaylee's hands had gone to her mouth, that she had understood, well mostly understood.

"The Blue Sun Corp is responsible for The Academy?" Mal asked, fuming. River nodded tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide with fear. If Mal thought he was mad it was no match for the look on Jayne's face. Something had happened between Cobb and the Tam's since Ariel; it had started so small that the Captain wouldn't have noticed if Shepard Book hadn't said something to him. Jayne had taken to the kids, treating them like an annoying set siblings that he had to care for, and did so with little argument. Telling River stories for one, helping Simon put supplies away, seemingly small things for any other man that weren't Jayne Cobb.

"Where's the glass coffin, River," Jayne growled, standing and taking the girl by the elbow. The girl trembled, but not from any fear of Cobb but in that he finally understood what she'd been saying and she could let go just a little bit. Her graceful arm came out and pointed to the longest metal crate in the hold as she wrapped arms around Cobb. "Mal, you need to call a Hoop Ball game over the intercom."

"Oh, I do do I, why's that?" Mal asked, not liking to take orders from Jayne but having a feeling he was coming up with a good plan.

"'Cause Hanson won't come anywheres near the hold if he thinks we're playin' at somethin' so beneath him," Jayne stated. Kaylee looked up at the Merc like he were some knight in shiny armor, the look nearly reflected in River's black eyes. Mal didn't like it, but he didn't have to like it to do it. He walked over to the Com and announced that all crew were required to attend a rematch game of Hoop Ball, his voice sounding rowdy yet comically commanding. As the crew filtered in, Shepard Book among them, Mal gave a sigh of relief when Hanson didn't make an appearance.

"Captain, what's this all about, the rematch isn't until Friday and as this is Wednesday and not Friday we can't be having a rematch," Wash said with his usual candor, Zoe coming up behind him and crossing her arms.

"There is someone we must help, Zoe says we're big damn heroes, so we help people," River stated, walking over to Zoe and grasping her hand. Mal's second smiled down at the girl indulgently, pulling her into a sidelong embrace and stroked her long hair. Seeing her like that made Mal think perhaps Wash's fight against a baby were a bit hasty.

"That's right, little one, we're big damn heroes when the time calls for it. Is it called for, Sir?" Zoe asked, her voice even and calm. A tone belying her true feelings of nervousness and a regret that River could feel in the area of her womb.

"I believe so, Zoe. See, our psychic has read somethin' from our newest passenger," Mal said waving everyone over to a corner so that he could speak more quietly, "Seems Hanson is havin' us transportin' human cargo," he admitted reluctantly,

"Again? How many times are we going to do that?" Wash asked throwing his hands into the air and shaking his head.

"Seems one more time. See the cargo from the Academy, you know that happy little school River came from," he said pointedly. The expressions from his crew ranged from shock, to anger, to something completely unreadable from Simon. A boiling rage filtered up in the Doctor until he collapsed on Jayne's still warm bench. River untangled herself from Zoe, squeezing her hand before she moved away, and glided to her brother.

"Simon has lost his green tones, exchanging them for icy blue uncertainty," River stated, pulling Simon's face up with gentle pressure to his chin.

"Yes, I'm very angry and afraid. I never thought we'd encounter another, I'd hoped you'd be it," he stated as she sat down next to him, her arms wrapping around him in a strange reversal of comfort, "_Wuh de ma__,"_

"What?" Mal asked, looking up at Simon's uncharacteristic bout of swearing.

"If Hanson is from the Academy, he's probably here for River too," Simon stated, pulling River closer to him. A chorus of swearing came up from the crew, but none louder than the Shepard.

"_Liou coe shway duh biao-tze_," He spat out.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Shepard," Mal stated running his hand over his face.

"There are many more, Snow White is lucky, she has many heroes to aid her in her quest for freedom. Neither girl will be taken on Captain _ba ba's_ watch," River said, resting her head on his shoulder. Everyone shifted not knowing what to do, waiting for Mal to speak up.

"I say we open it," Jayne said into the silence with his special brand directedness.

"We can't just open a Cryo unit, Jayne," Simon replied his voice slow as though he were talking to an especially simple child, still holding onto River in comfort, whether it was for his benefit or hers he did not know.

"Why not?" Jayne asked.

"Because we don't know when she's suppose to be woken up, you saw how badly River reacted to being woken early. Plus, I don't know how long she's been in there," Simon stated plaintively.

"The hourglass has broken and the sands of time have scattered all over the floor and I can't seem to pick them up to set them into any linear order," River stated.

"Okay, didn't get that," Jayne said. River sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes.

"Her sleep has been so lengthy that seeing back how far is very arduous and strains my eyes," River restated her eyes squinting as she tried to focus on speaking.

"That long?" Simon asked.

"Longer, she's an antique, refinished and ready for sale," River said, extending her mind to the woman set in stasis, she dreamed of older times, times so far back they were forgotten to history. Of blue oceans, green lands, tall buildings made with breakable glass and bendable steel. Of wickedly polluting people, grayly paved streets and animals left on a dead planet to filter off into extinction. Her world was one River had never seen, but one she knew in theory. It was the first home to them all, mother planet, so long abandoned that its location was nearly lost but to a few.

"Then I don't even know if I can wake her without the proper instruments," Simon stated defeatedly, unknowing of River's wanderings.

"You can, vitrification solution have been used, she now sleeps like I did," River stated, patting Simon of the back, "Her waking will be a shock without a prince's kiss, we are two more than the seven, not mining dwarfs, but we will help her past it. The other boxes contain the reminders and remains of her past life. She will be amiable towards us once she understands,"

"Alright then," Mal said gaining everyone's attention, "I think we all agree that the Academy is bad and we won't be lettin' them have their way with any folk. So this girl, is in fierce need of our help,"

"Ah, Mal, you don't need to be gettin' with the speech givin', just tell us the plan," Jayne said, moving to sit next to River and Simon on the workout bench.

"'Fore I was interrupted I was about to say that we need a plan. And we all know how my plans tend to run themselves afoul of bad luck," He stated.

"Yes, they do, Mal," came a voice from behind them, Inara coming down the stairs, "Your luck, however, is holding as I decided to watch out for Hanson when I saw you all looking for all the worlds like you were planning a heist, you should have had this meeting in the cockpit."

"How much did you hear?" Mal asked

"Everything, he would have as well if he'd even been at the top of the stairs. Really, Mal, you wonder why half your jobs go so poorly," Inara said, shaking her head.

"You got any better ways of doin' things speak up," he said sarcastically, not fully expecting her to say anything in response.

**End Chapter 1**

_Lan Ri- Blue Sun_

_Wuh de ma – mother of God_

_Liou coe shway duh biao-tze – son of a drooling whore_

_ba ba - daddy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Please R/R I need to know if this is crap because no one seems to want to read it or review it. Which is sad because I loves it a lot!_

Chapter 2 – Restraining Hanson

"Actually, _Captain_, I think we should bring Hanson to the hold, restrain and question him. Then open the unit once he is out of the way. He may have a code word or phrase meant to set her off, so keep them separate for now," Inara stated succinctly to Mal's open mouthed shock, her arms crossed and a smirk gracing her face. Mal found himself fighting inwardly, on one the woman was getting herself messed up with his crew again and on the other her plan was so simple it might just work. She was doing that thing with her eyes, shooting her whiles all at him like they'd have any effect on him. At least that what he tells himself, that it don't work none on the likes of him, when everyone, the entire crew, knew different.

"Sounds good to me, sir," Zoe stated quickly glancing at Mal as Wash took her hand. The man turned to look at his second, her curly hair braided tightly down her back, his look of shock still evident on his face. River moved with a fluidity of a cat, ducking under the black woman's arm for comfort. The statuesque woman smiled fondly down at the doe-eyed girl, bringing her closer into an embrace. Zoe was a tree, yet smelled of soft leather and Wash, making her a contradiction of hard and soft, mixed in with a touch of silliness that only Serenity's pilot gave off. River thought of her words, of their meaning; she touched them before they left her mouth so that her surety of them was solid.

"Zoe must be careful, he is worse than Early, but not as bad as the Hands of Blue, he is not as he seems," River stated earnestly, her eyes looking solemnly up at Zoe through her hair.

"I will be, little one," Zoe said. That River was even worried for her made Zoe's braid feel too tight; made everything feel too tight, too small. Like her feelings and thoughts were just too big for one whole person.

"Let's just hit him on the head, then tie him up. He won't be no problem after that," Jayne said, as though it were the only logical decision.

"Jayne, please, try not to speak. Or think. Or breath overly much," Wash said, putting his hand on his forehead as though the words had physically hurt him from his corner of the hold.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea," came the voice of reason for the entire ship. Shepard came forward with his hands steepled. The man looked deep in thought, his brows furrowed in concentration as all eyes were on him.

"Wait, did Shepard just say Jayne had a good idea. Catch me dear, I feel a fit of the vapors coming on," Wash said, fanning himself and leaning heavily on Zoe while feigning he was weak in the knees. While Zoe's face stayed granite still River felt the golden wave of her laughter like a warm bath and it made her smile.

"No, I said the idea wasn't bad, flawed but not a bad start. We do not know this man's skills and River says he's better then Early, who if you all remember, took out this crew with minimal effort," Book stated admitting, to some extent, that Jubal Early had taken him out without breaking a sweat, this was rough, uneven ground and they had need to tread careful. This whole circumstance bothered the Shepard something fierce; he'd left land for the stars to see the Verse but had never counted on seeing this side of it. He'd hoped, long before he even became a Shepard, that he'd left this kind of life far behind. But he sure did seem to attract trouble like a bear to honey. And while he might be bothered some that didn't stop him from scheming with the rest of them.

River's mind floated through the Serenity mother, around bulkheads, grates and all manner of humming metal to wrap itself in the cold waters of the Blue Sun Hunter's mind. His thoughts were slippery, falling out of her brain's fingers just as she got the shape and meaning of them. While Jubal had been simply crazy this man, this hunter was a malicious force that she had never swam with. Since she had been getting better, her moments of clarity lengthening to periods of time filled with sweet meaning, she had strengthened her ability to see into others minds. And now she took full advantage of it.

Bolton Hanson was nervous, a feeling he was quite unfamiliar with. The ship had only just left Atmo and he was already was unsure of the success of his mission. He had been told that the target was simple, two Core kids, runaways. Though River was Academy trained, her body and mind conditioned beyond that of the highest percentiles, her mind was broken which left her weakened. The real threat here was the crew. They worked together in a way that somehow had outwitted everyone else who had been sent to capture the Tams. And now he was here, him and one of the Academy's oldest and finest pupils. She was conditioned, ready and all he needed to do was set her loose on the crew of a ship named for a valley of death. Serenity, a joke of a name for a heap of rubble he was surprised hadn't broken up in Atmo.

Hanson had heard Reynolds summon his crew to some game and was thankful when he was left alone in the galley to plan without interruption, he would wait until lights out then he would release his weapon. She was a thing to behold, not nearly as graceful as River Tam, but still lovely and dangerous. She had spirit too, fighting the training even in her unconscious state, pushing the subliminal signals out of her mind, protecting her psychic abilities even to the point of lashing out at her doctors. She had even hospitalized one man, a young med-tech who had tried to push the limits of her mind and nearly killed them both without even being aware of it. Her mind had wrapped around his, taking over his brain's functions until he stopped breathing. He had watched it all happen and was still in awe of her. He held in his near giddy excitement at releasing her, fully triggered, upon the unsuspecting crew of this Firefly class ship.

"We must wait," River stated, her arms snaking around Zoe's waist even tighter as she shivered from the frigidness of Hanson's mind. Her fingers gripped the woman's belt as her head laid gently onto her chest; the rhythm of Zoe's heart beat and the warm fire of her mind took away the sickness she felt.

"Whys that, River?" Book asked, his arms crossed, his head cocked in question.

"He thinks on it now, the princess is a cocked gun and he holds the trigger," she stated, "I must delve into the murky waters of his mind and take it so he can't use it against us,"

"Okay, huh?" Jayne asked, confusion shining out of his blue eyes. River rolled her own, still finding stability in Zoe's firm embrace.

"He holds the power to controlling the princess, telling her when to dance, when to sleep and when to kill," River explained speaking to Jayne like he was a child, "otherwise she is just a girl, alone but whole and herself," she said, her large eyes watering with tears. Jayne nodded, finally understanding her meaning if not her words.

"How long do you need, Mei Mei?" Simon asked, finally finding his tongue.

"Uncertain but I must act quickly he plans to unleash his trained tiger on us soon. His thoughts are dark, frightens the Girl but she shall look at the evening meal if everyone will distract him so she may sneak past his guards and tiptoe through his glass shards so she doesn't cut her unshod feet," she said willing them to understand, lifting up her bare feet to show her meaning, her does eyes pleadingly wide. Mal nodded, while he didn't get every bit of what the girl had said he'd gotten the gist and that was just enough. He had also noted her talking about herself as 'the Girl', something she only did when mightily upset or mightily tired. He stepped forward, placing a steadying hand on the girl, his little River, transforming instantly into the unquestioned Captain he wished he could always be.

"Shepard, you and Kaylee get started with dinner, everyone else act normal but keep Hanson busy," he ordered slipping on his Captain face. The crew took his last words as the dismissal it was, returning to their earlier activities and now trying to come up with ways to distract the antisocial man.

Zoe gave River a final squeeze before heading off in the direction of Wash and the helm, her stoic manner returning full force as she climbed the staircase. Reaching the top she would have, were it not for her excellent reflexes and manner of knowing her surroundings, run directly into Hanson as he marched onto the catwalk, his Alliance made boots landing in heavy steps on the metal grating.

"Mrs. Washburne, please excuse me," he stated coolly, stepping back to give the taller woman some berth. The seemingly polite movement wasn't lost on her but she noticed his eyes now, hard and calculating, he only gave her the distance because he knew she was a threat. Zoe thought it was more foolish to move away, giving her the room, should she decide to attack him, to draw a weapon or give a punch more momentum for the hit. In a matter of seconds Zoe had him pegged; Bolton Hanson wasn't a good fighter. Oh, he could fight, throw a punch, take a hit, maybe even shoot a gun with some proficiency but she was better. Zoe looked down at him with a slight smile, a kitten with the cream type of smile, and put her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Hanson, the Captain doesn't take to passengers in the Hold," she stated forgoing any acknowledgment of his apology.

"Ah, I do recall him saying something to that effect," he said swarthiness, "however the entire crew was here and I needed to check on my cargo."

"I'll accompany you then," Zoe replied curtly, turning on her booted heel and waiting for him to precede her down the stairs. If he was needing distracting until dinner, this was the perfect way to do it.

Dinner had been a loud affair, louder than normal as the crew laughed and told jokes. It was seamlessly perfect; they way they kept catching Hanson off guard, trying to give River all the time she needed. So when Jayne stood to refill his bowl and River caught his eye, he started in surprise when he heard her voice in his head. Normally he hated it when she used her brain reading mojo on him but now, just this once, he found it very useful for her to be a mind readin' telepathic genius.

"Hit him on the head, knock him out," came her voice, delicate and soft as though she were frightened of hurting the giant Merc. Jayne didn't give it much thought as he swung and hit Hanson over the head with his wooded bowl, splintering the dinnerware, leaving the man slumping over in his chair.

"Well, that was violently effective," Washed said in the deathly silence that took place just after Hanson collapsed into his dinner, Wash's own spoon hovering above his soup.

"Jayne!" Mal shouted, standing, his chair falling back behind him in his speed standing. Why did his crew never see fit to inform him of their plans?

"What, Mal, River told me to," he whined, pointing at the innocent looking girl,

only realizing after words how bizarre it all sounded.

"What? How?" Simon asked with a start, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he rose to assess the damage of Jayne's bowl wielding skills.

"Mind to mind, one thought, one action." River stated with a grin, looking pleased with herself.

"Okay, tiny crazy person, you wanna fill the Captain on why your throwin' commands around my ship?" He asked emphasizing the words Captain and ship.

"Sorry, Captain Ba Ba, had to, he smelled of smug, he was going to release his woman shaped weapon tonight while we slept and the Girl couldn't protect you _all_. The man named Jayne was in the proper place at the proper time with the proper bowl," she said while Simon began doctoring over the knocked out man. Mal melted just a little at the title, he always did. She had come to calling him 'daddy' quite accidentally when she'd cried out for him when they were landside and she got lost. In her embarrassment she'd began calling him Captain Ba Ba in a mocking tone until one day it became an endearment akin to Kaylee's Captain Tight Pants. River could pretty much get away with whatever she wanted to with her wide brown eyes and endearing nickname for him. He kissed the top of her head indulgently while Jayne and the Doc moved the limp passenger into the infirmary.

"What do we do now, Lambie Toes?" Wash asked, his spoon still above his soup.

"I say we finish dinner while Capin' and Zoe question the prisoner," Kaylee said trying to smile as her spoon rose shakily to her mouth. River smiled at Kaylee, wishing the clouds in her face would move so that the shine would return. It made her look not like Kaylee but like a Kaylee shaped person who wasn't Kaylee. And that just made River feel sadly aware of how sensitive the slightly older girl was.

**End chapter 2**


End file.
